


生死较量楔子

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	生死较量楔子

　　这注定是个不眠之夜，街上警笛长鸣，荷枪实弹的警察挨家挨户的查问，而满载着日本兵的军用车则打着刺目的远光灯从大街上呼啸而过。

　　会议室已经被武田队长砸得稀巴烂，唯一完好的便是那个悬在墙上的大大的“忍”字。

　　而此时这个字对于气急败坏的武田一郎来说，就是最大的讽刺。

　　他的目光阴狠得像条毒蛇，一一扫过下属，“此事关系到我大日本帝国的荣辱，宁枉勿纵，即便把新京的中国人杀光，也要把他找出来。”

　　这天晚上新京发生了两件大事，无论哪一件都将极大的阻碍大日本帝国的伟大征程，并对此造成难以估量的影响。

　　一夜之间，加茂部队的档案室被人纵火，同时藏匿在宪兵队最高机密处、被重重保护的重要情报名单也不翼而飞。

　　加茂部队，就是后世臭名昭著的731部队。里面的研究资料一旦外泄，必会引来国际舆论的口诛笔伐，也会彻底撕掉那层蒙在日本脸上名为共荣实为侵略的遮羞布。

　　而情报名单外泄更是致命打击。里面详细记载了渗透到军统、共党、以及各种民主党派中的谍报人员的名字、来历。

　　打仗，不仅是武力和智力的较量，更是情报的交战。在某种时候，一个谍报人员甚至能左右一场战役的胜负。

　　武田一郎不敢想象，倘若研究资料和情报资料真的落入军统或者共党的手中，伪满洲国会变成怎样，那场即将打响的历史上最伟大的战役又会变成怎样。

　　而他们甚至不知道那个造成这一切的罪魁祸首来自哪个阵营，是共党、军统、亦或其他。他们也不知道那人是男是女，姓甚名谁。

　　唯一知道的就是一个代号——银狐。

　　他看向奉在刀拱上的巨大武士刀。“十天，我只给你们十天。十天之后，我要看到银狐站在我面前。”

　　警察署和宪兵队合力，将整个新京都笼罩在浓浓的恐惧中。

　　十天之后，银狐被抓获了。

　　旭凤坐在宽大的铁制刑椅上，左右手腕都被牢牢铐在扶手上。他神色安宁，微微勾起的唇角依然带着一抹风流的笑意。

　　“恐怕连武田队长也想不到，他最信赖倚重的情报处处长居然就是银狐。”孔森捏住旭凤的下巴，直勾勾的盯着那双凤眸。“旭凤，你应该很清楚我们的手段，不想受苦就老实交代。资料和名单在哪里？”

　　最后一句话是咬着牙说的，武田催得很急，这十天来他没有睡过一个好觉，而这一切都是拜旭凤所赐。

　　一想到在他被逼入绝境时，这人居然还能面不改色的装出一副同僚的模样，言笑晏晏的对他提着屁用没有的建议，然后看着他被武田骂成狗，他心里一股邪火就蹭蹭蹭的往上冒。

　　旭凤没有挣扎，颈脖拉出优美的弧度，有种凄绝的凌虐感，“我说了很多次，我不是银狐。”

　　“不是？”孔森甩开他下巴，狞笑道：“没关系，我会让你说的。”

　　他一一指向身后，满墙的刑具还沾着新鲜的血液，“恐怕到那时，就算你想说也没有机会了。”他俯下身，“武田队长要的是银狐，只要你承认自己是银狐，那么谁又关心真相如何呢？”

　　作为警察署的机要人员，没人比旭凤更清楚他们逼供的手段了。

　　狭长凤目微微一眯，彤艳的唇角漾出一抹笑意，艳丽，妖气。

　　“我要打电话。”

　　“电话？”孔森一愣，声音变得十分阴狠，“旭凤，别想拖延时间，这把戏对我没用。”

　　“只是一个电话而已，你怕什么？”旭凤声音清浅，字音在囚室中隐隐跳动。

　　明明他才是囚犯，却高傲得宛如帝王。孔森觉得狼狈，这种狼狈让他生出一股恶念。

　　正要命人行刑，忽然一道声音阻止了他，“给他电话。”

　　地面轻震，皮靴轻叩，发出独特的脆响。

　　“副署长。”孔森眼中闪过一丝不甘，妒忌，但很快他就把这点情绪完美的隐藏了起来。　　

　　润玉一身军装，扣子扣到颈脖。温润的气质被冷厉的服色包裹，禁欲、冰冷、透出森森血色。

　　“旭凤，你总有办法绝处逢生。”润玉浅笑，如暗海上的一抹风，“但这次不同，我想看看，你是怎么把这些证据通通否认的。就凭一个电话？”

　　“有何不可？”旭凤挑起眼角，凤目迤逦，傲慢又艳丽。

　　润玉敛了笑，“把手铐打开。”

　　一阵哐啷声之后，一部电话送到了旭凤面前。

　　


End file.
